portaldaemonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Anthony Baulore
Leon Anthony Baulore is the protagonist of the first Portal Daemons book. Summary Leon is the main character of the first Portal Daemons book and is the narrator for the second half. His enormous power and inherent good will leads to Overlord Daemon considering him the real life equivalent of God. He appears in subsequent books to offer assisstance and ultimately facedown Overlord. He is the husband of Anita Silver, and father of Felix Baulore and Kyriou. Role in Portal Daemons 1 In Portal Daemons 1 Leo first meets Anne through a job application. After several months together, Anne confides in him her activity slaying baak'li in Central Park of New York City. He agrees to help her. The next night they attack the baak'li and meet Kate, a military general. Together they all enter the portal to the Wasted Ireland, where they also meet Haru. After some ecounters with more baak'li and spending a night in Tou Ergatirio and growing a pair of wings, they are attacked again by a large horde of Baak'li. After destroying the horde with help from Lucienda and Marx, he first meets Overlord. He could only watch after being imprisoned by Overlord's assisstant Elyse as Over and his daughter killed his friends and soldiers. Leo is then sedated into a coma before being used as a sacrifice by Overlord to open a portal to present day New York City. At this point the narration switches over to Leon six months later when he awakes from his coma with severe amnesia to be in the care of Elyse. After four days he regains his memories and, with help from Elyse, who has decieded to repent after working with Overlord and helping Leo during his coma, he revives his friends and returns to New York City, in which only a relative three months have passed. Finding the city completely destroyed, he recognizes the Empire State Building as Overlord's new castle and they rush to the roof of the building. There he and Overlord finally face down in a battle with their Dark Heart weapons, and ultimately Leon wins by activating his final form. He finally uses the immense power released by Over's destroyed Heart to reverse time to how it was before Overlord appeared. Role in Portal Daemons 2 Leo makes some brief cameos throughout the story and is discussed by other characters many times before properly appearing in this volume. After his son Felix first encounters the newly revived Overlord, Felix realizes that if Over can ber resurrected, so can his father. Leo is resurrected in his final form of Fos before being given a temporary body to posess by Magnus. He helps Felix learn to control his powers, use magic, and ultimately unleash his own Dark Heart weapon. However, the weapon also drives Felix into his final form and induces a brief state of madness that forces him to attack everything. Leo leaves the body given to him by Magnus and posesses Felix, calming him until he reverts to normal. However, the exertion has strained Leo's own spiritual being and Leo returns to the Underworld. Leo later appears again at the end of the book as Overlord kills Felix, just in time to watch his son's demise. Leo, in a rage, attacks Overlord but is also killed by him with a great and hearty laugh. Description Appearance Leo originally had deep brown hair and shining blue eyes, with an average appearance. However, as the first book progresses, he gains muscle and also receives stimulation from Death to grow his wings. His wings have a span of about 9' (274cm) and dark purple feathering. At this point his hair and eyes also become purple. While Using Fos Leo's final form glows a bright white, hence it's name. The size is approximately 12' (367cm). His overall body resembles an oddly shaped suit of armore filled with a glowing sillhouette. The head becomes long and pointed with long eyes, and his legs become short pointed stumps. His arms become hinged and bladed, much like that of a baak'li. His wings also become made of light and grow to 14' (427cm). Beneath his wings are long cloths that have inscribed on them "ΝΙΚΗ," or "VICTORY" in Greek. These cloths have no definite dimensions due to being formed from pure light with the inscriptions as only slight darkenings. Triva *Leon's use of knives in the first book is a slight borrow from Shiki Tohno of the Tsukihime series. *In PDae2, Marx states that "Leo was a bit of a pervert back in the day." This is best demonstrated by Overlord's mind reading during his narration and Leo's own narration in which he makes multiple sexist comments. *It should be noted that in PDae2, Leo doesn't die as he did after Felix's birth, but he is truely destroyed by the power of Overlord's Dark Heart. Category:Characters Category:Death Daemons Category:Narrators